


Freeflowing Darkness

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Riku lets Ansem in.
Relationships: Ansem Seeker of Darkness | Xehanort's Heartless/Riku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Freeflowing Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnight12181](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/gifts).



> May 8, 2006. ""Then I want a Seeker of Darkness/Seeker of Darkness" - Sprink"

Riku didn't want to admit that he liked the rather literal implications of letting Ansem into his body, the freeflowing darkness penetrating him in the most intimate of ways. Most of the time, one body between them took enough energy, but at night - the obvious time for the strength of their darkness - they could split into two, claiming one another in a twisted tangle.

Even when they met in his mind, response and stimulation so very similar save that the hands on his cock were his own, Riku preferred the nights and the need that went with them. Somehow, the violation of his body made everything seem more real, more crisp and clear.

His eyes easily adjusted to the dark. And his body liked being wrapped in it.


End file.
